


No break for Narvin

by The Gallifreyan (QuinnLockwood)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who - Various Authors, Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: No Plot, Other, just fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 15:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinnLockwood/pseuds/The%20Gallifreyan
Summary: Narvin took a break from Gallifrey and settled down on Earth. He had a nice time until "The Christmas Invasion" happened.





	No break for Narvin

**Author's Note:**

> When I spotted Sean Carlsen in the episode "The Christmas Invasion" I came up with this little, um... something. Don't expect too much, just enjoy. :D

Narvin had to admit, his friends were right. Earth was indeed a wonderful planet. After everything that happened on Gallifrey, Narvin left his planet for... well, he wasn't actually sure yet. He would return one day, after all, Gallifrey was his home, but for now he needed some time away.   
  
After everything he heard about Earth, and the few times he got there and found it rather nice, he decided to settle there. Adapting to a human-like-life was also fairly easy. There was just one problem: Money. So he found himself a job as Police officer. It wasn't his preferred choice, but it had to do for now.   
  
Today was a very special day. It was Narvin's first Christmas. After some confusion of why the humans started to hang basically everything with chains of lights, he came to adore his holiday. Everything looked pretty and cozy.   
  
Narvin was on his shift, looking out for any trouble, and enjoying the festive decoration when he heard a frantic voice of a woman behind him. "Come on! Alan, help me out here, please."   
  
Narvin turned around. His eyes widen when he saw a big group of people walking towards him like their were in a trance. Narvin followed them while reporting back to the office.   
  
  
"As far as I can tell, they're heading for any sort of high-rise building. Anything with stairs, anything with steps."  
  
He kept on following them, concerned and wondering what was going on. A small part of his mind was also wondering why this had to happen to him. This was exactly the kind of situation he wanted to avoid. He wanted a peaceful life. Did the universe really hated him that much?!   
  
Panicking he tried to stop some of the seemingly mindless people, but to no avail. His stomach dropped when he saw the first people standing right on the edge of the building in front of him. 

  
"Just making my way to the front of the building now. There's hundreds of them. Oh, God. They've gone right to the edge. They're going to jump. They're all going to jump!" he shouted frantically into his radio.   
  
A sigh of relief left his lips when they've stopped moving, though he knew this was far from over. "They've stopped. They've all stopped. They're just standing there, right on the edge."  
  
Narvin stayed with these people for a while longer. Observing them and occasionally trying to talk them out of... whatever gotten into them.   
  
"So much for a uneventful life on a boring planet," he muttered to himself.   
  
Suddenly a shadow crawled over the floor. Narvin didn't give it much of a thought. Almost the very first thing he learned about a life in Britain was, that clouds apparently really loved this place and would get together above them at least six times a week.   
  
When several people gasped and some even shrieked, he finally looked up. Right above London was a Sycorax ship. Like the sight was flipping a switch, he remembered something else Romana told him about his new favourite planet.   
  
"The Doctor just LOVES Earth," her voice echoed in his head.   
  
"Why Earth?" Narvin asked her. "It's such a rudimentary planet."   
  
Romana huffed out a laugh. "You'd be surprised. Not to mention, where the Doctor is, there's trouble."   
  
  
"I hate my life."


End file.
